Promenons nous dans les bois
by Natth
Summary: Perdus dans une grande forêt, Subaru et Kamui vont rencontrer des créatures plutôt inhabituelles.


**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** X

**Genre :** Mystère, humour, romance

**Couple :** Subaru et…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp, et je vous laisse deviner à qui appartiennent les chansons. Les plus âgés trouveront sûrement ^^ , et pour les autres je donne les noms des titres et de l'auteur à la fin. 

**PROMENONS-NOUS DANS LES BOIS******

- Je commence à m'inquiéter Kamui. Ça fait presque une heure qu'on tourne en rond dans cette forêt et toujours aucune trace des autres.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, Subaru se retourna avec inquiétude, craignant qu'il n'y ait plus personne derrière lui. Heureusement, Kamui était toujours là. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Kamui, est-ce que ça va ?

- HEIN ?… Oh, excuse-moi Subaru, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu as dit, répondit Kamui, en souriant faiblement. Je… je me sens très mal à l'aise dans cette forêt. Elle n'est pas normale.

- Subaru, une forêt qui apparaît en quelques secondes au pied de la tour de Tokyo ne peut pas être normale, mais…

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, coupa brusquement Kamui. Je suis désolé, dit-il plus doucement, mais je sens que quelque chose de dangereux approche, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est.

Subaru soupira. Lui aussi avait cette impression pénible. Pour se changer les idées, il repensa aux évènements de la matinée.

Tout avait mal commencé. Ce jour-là, les sept Dragons du Ciel s'étaient accordés une journée de détente et projetaient d'aller pique-niquer tous ensemble au parc Ueno après quelques heures de shopping. Malheureusement, ils avaient été attaqués par cinq Dragons de la Terre, et par Beast, près de la tour de Tokyo. 

Subaru avait dressé un kekkaï très rapidement, mais il avait ressenti un pouvoir étrange se répandre autour d'eux. Dans le même temps, il avait entendu une musique aiguë, désagréable, qui lui faisait penser à un bruit de crécelle. Puis, en quelques secondes, les Dragons de la Terre disparurent et les Dragons du Ciel se retrouvèrent entourés par une épaisse forêt.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient un sentier, Yuzuriha leur avait demand : 

- Dites, vous entendez cette musique ? Comme elle est jolie !

- Oh oui, oh oui, s'était écriée Arashi, en battant des mains. Elle me rappelle cette chanson que j'ai entendue quand j'étais petite :

_Promenons-nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas_

_Si le loup y était _

_Il nous mangerait._

- Oui, je la connais aussi, dit Aoki, je la chante quelquefois à ma fille, quand nous allons nous promener en forêt. Elle la trouve tellement drôle.

- Oh, et si nous allions nous promener, nous aussi, répondit Karen. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui et cette forêt est si agréable ! 

- Quelle bonne idée, dit Arashi. Sorata, viens vite, allons nous amuser !

- Tout ce que tu veux, beauté. En plus, cette forêt doit être remplie de délicieux champignons. Je vais pouvoir te montrer mes immenses talents de cuisinier. On va passer un après-midi formidable !

Et sans plus réfléchir, Arashi et Sorata s'en allèrent main dans la main, bondissant parmi, ou plutôt au-dessus, des arbres. Tout joyeux, Karen et Aoki les suivirent, puis Yuzuriha qui serrait une des pattes d'Inuki.

Subaru et Kamui avaient été tellement étonnés par l'attitude de leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi. Ils les avaient regardé s'éloigner, silhouettes gracieuses semblant danser à la cime des arbres. Ils paraissaient avoir complètement oubliés qu'ils étaient dans une forêt enchantée, et que leurs ennemis n'étaient sans doute pas loin. Pour Subaru, leur comportement était incompréhensible. Passe encore pour Sorata ou Yuzuriha, parfois un peu évaporés, mais les autres, et surtout Arashi, n'avaient pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi. À moins qu'ils ne soient pas dans leur état normal, qu'ils soient victimes du même envoûtement qui avait fait apparaître ces bois ?      

Mais au fond, cette forêt était-elle réellement dangereuse ? Subaru n'y ressentait pas le pouvoir des Dragons de la Terre, il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui avait créé cet endroit. Et surtout, Subaru se sentait étrangement apaisé par cette forêt. 

Depuis la trahison de Seishiro, il se sentait très mal à l'aise dès qu'il entrait dans un bois. Il avait toujours l'impression d'y être plus vulnérable, surtout lorsqu'il passait à côté d'un cerisier… Mais ici, tout semblait différent. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, même la musique qui l'énervait tout à l'heure était maintenant mélodieuse et reposante. Les autres avaient sans doute raison de s'amuser. Il devrait faire pareil, ce serait si doux de prendre la main de Kamui, de bondir avec lui dans l'air pur, de se rouler ensemble dans les herbes folles et de…

Subaru se secoua. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était perdu avec Kamui dans une forêt enchantée, sans doute créée par un des Dragons de la Terre (même s'il ne connaissait pas ce pouvoir), leurs amis, victimes d'un sort, étaient peut-être en danger, et lui ne pensait qu'à batifoler dans les bois ? Il devait se ressaisir, se rappeler que tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui n'était qu'une illusion, dont il devait à tout prix trouver l'origine.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que Kamui lui parlait. 

- Subaru, il faut les suivre, lui dit-il, ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal. S'ils sont attaqués, ils risquent de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. 

Sans attendre sa réponse, Kamui bondit dans les airs. Malheureusement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les arbres s'étaient tellement rapprochés les uns des autres qu'il devenait dangereux de se déplacer en sautant. Il faillit s'assommer sur une grosse branche.    

Et ainsi depuis une heure, ils marchaient dans la direction prise par leurs amis, mais n'ayant trouvé aucun sentier, ils avançaient très difficilement à travers les buissons et les ronces. 

Alors que Kamui se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas complètement perdus, ils parvinrent dans une vaste clairière. Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tombés sur le sol. Kamui regardait nerveusement autour de lui, il avait l'impression que le danger qui les menaçait n'était plus très loin. Pourtant, tout avait l'air calme et paisible. Un petit ruisseau, autour duquel poussaient quelques fleurs, traversait la clairière. Des daims broutaient tranquillement l'herbe grasse, et plus loin quelques gros merles picoraient quelque chose c'était…(Kamui se rapprocha)…un cadavre éventr ??!!?

- Ah, quelle horreur !! cria-t-il 

- Kamui, attention !!!

Instinctivement, Subaru se jeta devant son ami. Mais avant que l'exorciste ait eu le temps de faire la moindre invocation, une forme de la taille d'un homme jaillit des buissons, juste devant eux. C'était un lapin. Un très gros lapin rose armé d'un fusil et d'un couteau de chasse. 

____________________

Aussitôt, le lapin se dirigea vers eux en leur parlant joyeusement.

- Oh, salut m'sieurs, beau temps, pas vrai ? Sacrée bonne journée pour s'promener !

Puis, remarquant que les deux garçons regardaient fixement le cadavre, il les rassura.

- Vous en faites point, j'veux pas vous faire du tort. Çui-ci, c'est différent. Çui-ci, c'est un CHASSEUR, cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux.

 Puis, tout réjoui, il ajouta :

- J'l'ai abattu moi-même, avec ce fusil, comme j'vous l'dit, m'sieurs. Ah, ah, on peut ben dire que dans la forêt d'l'automne, ce matin est arrivée une chose qu'personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Eh ouais, ici au bois d'Morte-Fontaine, où vont à mort'saison tous les chasseurs d'la plaine, c'est une révolution. Car moi, m'sieur, ce matin j'ai tué un chasseur, ouais parfaitement. Moi, j'suis un lapin qui a un fusil, et j'sais très ben m'en servir !

Très fier de lui, il leur raconta comment s'était passé la chasse.

- Ah, ah, j'les vois encore ces gros lâches. Y criaient à l'injustice, y criaient à l'assassin, comm'si c'était justice quand y tuaient les lapins ! Et pis d'vant la mitraille, v'nant d'tous les fourrés, abandonnant la bataille, les chasseurs s'sont sauvés ! C'est qu'une bande de sales froussards, d'puis l'temps qu'y nous cherchaient, y z'ont eu c'qui méritaient.

Le lapin se pencha vers le chasseur éventré et enfonça profondément son couteau entre ses côtes :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais l'jour baisse. L'est temps que j'dépiaute c't animal pour l'ramener chez moi. J'ai envie d'en faire une belle peau qu'je mettrais dans mon salon, ou p'têt ben qu'je la pendrai à un mur, j'verrai ben. En tout cas, tout l'monde saura qu'un lapin a tué un chasseur, j'laisserai personne dire qu'c'est une histoire inventée pour la chanson !

Kamui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le cadavre, qui dégageait une odeur insupportable. Lorsque le lapin se pencha pour ouvrir le ventre de sa victime et la vider de ses intestins, ce fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter. Il eut un malaise, et se serait sans doute écroulé par terre si Subaru ne l'avait pas saisi par la taille. Kamui se cramponna à son épaule et lui lança un regard désespéré. Subaru devait être aussi choqué que lui par ce spectacle, il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette horreur. 

Mais Kamui fut stupéfait par l'expression de son ami. Subaru regardait la scène comme si elle ne le concernait pas, comme si ce qui se passait n'avait aucune importance. Kamui détourna les yeux, ne sachant plus s'il était plus dégoûté par la boucherie qui avait lieu sous ses yeux ou par l'attitude de son compagnon. Mais le bruit mouillé du couteau qui s'enfonçait dans les chairs, l'odeur infecte des gaz qui s'échappaient des intestins lui firent vite comprendre que le « dépiautage » était le plus insupportable. Il se libéra violemment de l'étreinte de Subaru et alla vomir au pied d'un arbre. 

- Oh la là, dit le lapin à Subaru, vot'p'tit frère a l'air ben sensible. Faut pas qu'y s'mette dans tous ses états pour c'te racaille, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans les restes du chasseur, y l'en vaut pas la peine.

Subaru ne répondit pas, et continua à dévisager le lapin. Ce dernier semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, et, jetant la peau du chasseur sur son épaule, il leur dit :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y s'fait tard. Si j'veux rentrer chez moi avant la nuit, faut qu'j'y aille. Allez, salut les gars, à la prochaine !

Et le lapin s'engagea dans un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Subaru hésita une seconde, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas le suivre. Mais il se ravisa et rejoignit Kamui, qui s'éloignait rapidement du lieu du massacre.

- Kamui, attends-moi, lui cria Subaru.

Mais Kamui ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, il se mit à courir. Seulement, il se sentait encore malade et ne pouvait aller très vite. Subaru le rattrapa facilement.

- Kamui, écoute-moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Mais, attends-moi, voyons ! dit Subaru en lui saisissant le bras. C'est dangereux de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kamui lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine poitrine, lui coupant la respiration.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER FAIRE CE MONSTRE ! Il… il a découpé ce malheureux sans que tu réagisses. On aurait dit que… que tu t'en moquais, que…

Kamui était tellement ému qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Subaru lui dit alors :

- Kamui, la scène que tu as vu n'était pas réelle. Ni ce lapin, ni le chasseur qui semblaient être là n'existaient réellement.

- Hein ?

- J'ai préféré attendre que tout cela ait disparu avant de t'en parler, mais je crois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un essaie de manipuler notre esprit. Tu as peut-être entendu, peu après que la forêt soit apparue, une musique désagréable, aigrelette. Moi je ne cesse de l'entendre, et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'en sert pour nous maintenir dans cette illusion.

- Quelqu'un… comme les Dragons de la Terre. Alors nous sommes à leur merci, dit Kamui en frissonnant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Subaru en serrant son ami contre lui, tant que nous serons ensemble, il y a peu de chances qu'ils puissent nous faire du mal.

Il resserra son étreinte en pensant que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait personne faire de mal à Kamui. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Kamui dit :

- Euh, Subaru, je crois qu'on devrait continuer à chercher les autres. Bientôt il fera nuit, et on ne verra plus rien.

- Hein ? Euh, bien sûr, bien sûr… répondit Subaru, en lâchant brusquement son compagnon.

Ils commencèrent à avancer sur le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant eux, un sentier étroit, traversé par de grosses racines. 

Subaru n'était pas très à l'aise. Plus que la crainte d'une attaque des Dragons de la Terre, il était troublé par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient lorsque la forêt était apparue. Dès qu'il avait rencontré Kamui, Subaru avait eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Il avait l'impression de se revoir au même âge. Mais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette joie à simplement le voir, cette chaleur lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras… 

Non, il devait reprendre ses esprits, tout cela venait de cette forêt et de cette fichue musique qui lui vrillait les oreilles. De toute façon, l'assassinat de sa sœur par Seishiro l'avait rendu incapable de ressentir des sentiments vraiment profonds. Il avait beaucoup d'amitié pour Kamui, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. Depuis sept ans, il se consacrait entièrement à la réalisation de son vœu, rien d'autre ne comptait. Non, désormais, à part cela, il n'y avait plus rien, tout le reste était terminé pour lui…  

Subaru marchait depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, quand une masse orangée jaillit des buissons et lui sauta dessus. Aussitôt, il essaya de se défendre, mais il ne parvint à utiliser aucun de ses sorts. Heureusement, son assaillant ne semblait pas très agressif. C'était un chien orange assez grand, très long, avec des oreilles noires. 

Quand il avait bondi sur Subaru, celui-ci était tombé par terre à présent le chien était couché sur lui et léchait goulûment son visage. Pour essayer de le calmer, Subaru commença à lui caresser la tête et le cou. Aussitôt, le chien sauta à terre et s'aplatit devant les deux garçons. Amusé, Subaru le grattait entre les épaules et au bas du dos. Le chien semblait au comble de la joie et se roula sur le sol pour que Subaru lui caresse le ventre.

- Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier, dit Kamui qui commença à gratter les côtes du chien. Tu crois que c'est une illusion ?

- Non, je n'ai pas du tout la même impression que tout à l'heure. Mais…

Soudain, ils entendirent un concert de voix très aiguës, stridentes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda Kamui.

____________________

L'une des voix sembla se rapprocher rapidement. Elle criait :

- Pluto, où es-tu mon chien ? Plutoooo !

À cet appel, le gros chien orange sauta sur ses pattes et bondit à travers les buissons en aboyant. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en traînant derrière lui une étrange créature. En dehors de son museau tout rose, elle était noire des pieds à la tête. Deux masses rondes situées sur le dessus de sa tête semblaient lui tenir lieu d'oreilles. Elle ne portait qu'une sorte de short rouge, d'où sortait une longue queue noire très fine. Dès qu'il les vit, cet être se mit à hurler d'une voix perçante :

- Oh bravo Pluto !!! Tu es un bon chien, tu les as retrouvé tout seul ! Brave Pluto, dit-il en tapotant la tête du chien presque aussi grand que lui, grâce à toi, on peut les emmener voir la vieille dame !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, la créature sauta dans les bras de Kamui bouche bée, et lui cria dans l'oreille :

- Bonjouuuur, je m'appelle Mickey ! Viens avec moi maintenant ! Je vais te présenter tous mes gentils amis.

Puis il sauta à terre, et entraîna Kamui derrière lui, en le tirant par la ceinture, tandis que Pluto poussait Subaru devant lui, tout en se frottant affectueusement à son pantalon. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint les « gentils amis », qui s'amusaient à danser en rond en chantant : 

_Allons chanter avec Mickey_

_Allons danser avec Minnie_

_Avec Donald, avec Goofy_

_Avec Pluto, avec Bambi_

_On en verra de toutes les couleurs…_

Mais à leur arrivée, ils accoururent vers eux en couinant de joie. Mickey bondit de nouveau dans les bras de Kamui.

- Voici Minnie, c'est ma fiancée, dit-il en leur présentant une créature qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'elle portait une robe blanche à gros pois rouges et sur la tête un ruban de la même couleur. Et là-bas, c'est Donald et à côté Goofy. 

Ces deux êtres semblaient se disputer. Le premier était un canard en costume de marin bleu, à moitié hystérique. Il sautait dans tous les sens, en poussant des cris qui évoquaient le bruit d'un vieux moteur. L'autre ne réagissait pas, il se contentait de glousser bêtement. Kamui s'approcha de Subaru, qui essayait de se débarrasser du chien cramponné à sa jambe. Il lui murmura :

- Je me rappelle de tous ces personnages. Ils étaient dans un dessin-animé que j'ai vu au cinéma, quand j'étais petit.

- Alors, ils pourraient être extraits de tes souvenirs. Mais ça n'explique pas le lapin qu'on a vu… Oh, ça suffit maintenant !

Pluto avait réussi à grimper sur les épaules de Subaru et lui léchait goulûment le visage et le cou. Le jeune homme avait beau se débattre, il ne parvenait pas à le chasser. Kamui aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais il avait les bras encombrés par Mickey, qui s'agrippait à sa chemise et ne semblait avoir aucune envie de descendre.

- Vite, vite, on peut plus attendre, cria Donald. Faut vite rejoindre la vieille dame maintenant. Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous !, dit-il en prenant la main de Subaru. 

Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras de Kamui avant qu'ils soient entraînés à une vitesse folle à travers la forêt. Ils couraient si vite qu'ils ne voyaient plus les arbres autour d'eux. 

Comme ils pénétraient dans une petite clairière, les personnages les lâchèrent. Épuisés, les deux garçons n'essayèrent pas de les suivre. Subaru regardait autour de lui, essayant de trouver un sentier, quand il vit bouger les buissons. Un instant, il craignit que le gros chien soit revenu, et recula pour éviter qu'il lui saute dessus. Mais il se figea sur place quand il reconnut :

- Grand-mère !

- Bonjour, mon petit Subaru. Je suis si contente de te voir.

- Ce n'est pas vous, dit Subaru méfiant. C'est une illusion, vous ne pouvez pas être là.

- Pourtant, tu ressens bien ma présence au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre. 

- Non, ce n'est pas…, hésita Subaru, je ne suis pas sûr…

Subaru ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il y avait un être réel devant lui, pas une simple image comme le lapin. Et l'esprit de cet être l'approchait, le frôlait, et ne dégageait a priori qu'une bienveillance affectueuse. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Subaru n'était pas sûr de reconnaître l'esprit de sa grand-mère. Puis la même musique aiguë, envoûtante lui emplit de nouveau les oreilles. Tout cela l'étourdit, l'empêcha de réfléchir, et quand la vieille dame lui adressa de nouveau la parole, il abandonna toute prudence :

- Viens, Subaru, allons danser.

- Pardon ?

- Je comprends que cela t'étonne. Normalement, c'est ton grand-père qui devrait m'inviter pour notre anniversaire du mariage. Mais il n'est plus là aujourd'hui, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est donc à toi Subaru, en tant que chef de la famille Suméragi, que revient l'honneur de danser cette valse avec moi.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui saisit la main gauche et lui enlaça la taille. Subaru crut d'abord qu'il serait incapable de suivre sa grand-mère, mais curieusement, il n'éprouva aucune difficulté. Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir jamais pris de cours de danse. À moins que… peut-être… Il avait l'impression de se souvenir d'une soirée où… Hokuto… lui avait appris… la valse… à moins que ce soit… sa grand-mère… qui lui ait appris… le tango… Il ne savait plus, tous ses souvenirs se brouillaient. Étourdi, il vit comme dans un rêve le visage de sa grand-mère se rapprocher, se rapprocher… jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse profondément sur la bouche.

Quelque chose se déchira dans son esprit. Il entendit Kamui hurler, et l'être en face de lui se dilua comme une tâche de peinture. Et Subaru reconnut :

- Seishiro, espèce de sale pervers ! 

Dès qu'il vit Seishiro, Kamui tenta de défendre son ami. Mais Fuuma apparut brusquement auprès de lui, et lui bloqua le bras.

- Relâche-le ! cria Subaru, ou sinon…

- Allons, mon petit Subaru, dit Seishiro en se plantant devant lui, calme-toi. Écoute plutôt cette douce musique qui…

- Assez ! Depuis des heures, vous vous servez de cette horreur pour nous tromper, cria Subaru. Vous croyez que nous n'avons pas compris ? C'était sans doute toi Mickey, dit-il en regardant Fuuma. Et toi Seishiro, qui étais-tu, le canard hystérique ?

- Non, j'étais le gentil chien orange. 

Subaru crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il regardait Seishiro avec horreur, alors que ce dernier soupirait de joie à ce souvenir. Choqué en pensant que lui aussi avait caressé cette sale bête, Kamui explosa :

- Et comment avez-vous créé une musique aussi ignoble ? cria-t-il. Quel sort affreux avez-vous utilisé pour…

- Kamui, ces chansons n'ont rien de diabolique, dit Fuuma en riant. Et elles ne sont pas de nous. Ce sont des chansons pour enfants, interprétées par Chantal Goya, une artiste française. Tu as l'air étonné, rajouta-t-il en voyant la stupéfaction de Kamui. Pourtant, tu sais que Seishiro est très doué, il peut lancer un sort à partir de n'importe quoi. 

- Et… il est allé jusqu'en France pour les trouver ?

- Oh non, pas besoin. C'est Satsuki qui les a téléchargé par erreur sur Internet, répondit Seishiro [1]. Je les ai entendues pendant une de mes incantations, à laquelle elles se sont mélangées. L'effet produit a été très intéressant. En fait, ces chansons dégagent tant de gentille naïveté qu'en les combinant à mes pouvoirs, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais envoûter pratiquement n'importe qui sans qu'il puisse se défendre. J'ai même réussi à hypnotiser Beast. Il était mignon à se dandiner au rythme de « C'est Guignol ». Mais Satsuki n'a pas apprécié, sans doute parce qu'elle était encore dedans.

Kamui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène, puis il reprit : 

- Si tu nous avais tous en ton pouvoir, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attaqu ?  

- Malheureusement, le pouvoir de ces chansons est à double tranchant, répondit Fuuma. Si toute volonté est annihilée par la douceur de cette musique, la personne qui l'utilise ne peut pas s'en servir pour faire du mal aux autres. Mais ce n'est pas si grave après tout. Nous avons encore tout notre temps pour vous vaincre. Et nous avons passé un après-midi si agréable, n'est-ce pas Seishiro?

Fuuma lança un sourire pervers à son comparse, qui regarda Subaru en se léchant les lèvres. Ce dernier gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre une douche glacée pour se nettoyer de toutes les… embrassades de Seishiro.

- Le soleil est déjà couché, dit joyeusement Fuuma. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison les enfants, ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux Dragons du Ciel. 

- Ah, et si un de vos amis vous dit, avec un air béat, qu'il a passé une super journée, ne vous inquiétez pas, plaisanta Seishiro. L'effet est un peu plus long à se dissiper chez certains.

Et brusquement, les deux Dragons de la Terre bondirent au-dessus des arbres, abandonnant Subaru et Kamui dans la forêt qui commença à disparaître.

____________________

- Et ensuite, que s'est-il pass ? demanda Arashi

- Toute la forêt a disparu et nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la tour de Tokyo, répondit Kamui. En fait, nous nous étions à peine déplacés. 

- C'est très inquiétant, dit Karen. Seishiro a réussi à nous hypnotiser tous si facilement. De toute la journée, jusqu'à votre retour, aucun d'entre nous ne s'est rendu compte que nous étions envoûtés. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard découragé à Sorata et Yuzuriha, certains ne l'ont pas encore compris.

En effet, les deux intéressés s'amusaient à accrocher des guirlandes en papier à travers toute la pièce pour « une petite fête improvisée ». Yuzuriha avait couvert Inuki de rubans.

- Tu es tellement mignon avec tous ces petits nœuds, mon Inuki chéri. Tu vas voir comme on va bien s'amuser maintenant que Kamui et Subaru sont rentrés.

- Yuzuriha, dit très gentiment Kamui, il est un peu tard pour une fête ce soir. Tout le monde sera beaucoup plus en forme demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu te sens très fatiguée, non ? 

- Allons Kamui, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse un peu, cria Sorata en prenant vigoureusement son leader par l'épaule, tu ne vas pas jouer les rabat-joie. Et voilà Subaru ! Enfin tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, Subaru venait rejoindre ses amis. En entendant les cris de Sorata, il sentit son calme l'abandonner. Après la journée qu'il avait passé, il ne pouvait plus supporter son air réjoui et son enthousiasme débordant. Aussi, avant qu'il puisse ajouter un mot, le jeune exorciste lança une incantation, et Sorata s'écroula endormi, bientôt suivi par Yuzuriha. 

- Enfin, soupira Arashi, ils sont calmés !

- Hé bien, ajouta Karen en prenant Yuzuriha dans ses bras, je pense qu'il n'y a plus qu'à aller se coucher à présent.

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Subaru, qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir jeté, sous l'effet de la colère, un sort contre ses amis.  

- Au contraire, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, lui répondit Aoki, qui portait Sorata. Ils seraient tombés d'épuisement sinon. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs, dit-il en souriant. Nous pourrons mieux réfléchir à tout cela demain.

Bientôt, tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, à l'exception de Subaru, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Alors qu'il allait suivre les autres, Kamui hésita.

- Subaru, je… je dois te dire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui… dans cette forêt… j'ai eu l'impression par moment que nous étions beaucoup plus proches… J'ai pu te laisser croire que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, que cela me dérangeait… mais c'est faux. Lorsque tu m'as pris dans tes bras, après l'attaque du lapin,… j'aurais tellement voulu te dire… Je… je suis amoureux de toi Subaru, et j'aimerais tellement que toi aussi…

Kamui n'osait plus regarder son aîné. Il était peut-être allé trop loin, mais il étouffait ses sentiments depuis trop longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être une chance qu'ils soient enfin partagés. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand Subaru se pencha vers lui et lui répondit :

- Je savais que tu allais m'en parler, Kamui. Et je sais ce que je dois te répondre, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Lorsque nous étions dans cette forêt, tu as dû entendre comme moi la musique qui nous envoûtait. Je pense qu'elle a eu… beaucoup plus d'effet sur moi que je ne le pensais. Je crois que… j'ai dû être influencé par le fait que ce soit Seishiro qui l'ait utilisé,… et aussi bien sûr par toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Kamui, je t'aime réellement beaucoup, mais…

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, répondit Kamui en souriant amèrement. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis le jour où tu m'as aidé à revenir, après la mort de Kotori, je sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui compte réellement pour toi. Et je ne peux pas faire grand chose contre lui, dit-il en levant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance. Je suis désolé, Subaru. Je te promets de ne plus t'importuner avec mes sentiments. 

Kamui se détourna brusquement, et sortit de la pièce. Son cœur se déchirait, ses yeux le brûlaient, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il refusait d'abandonner Subaru. Il était amoureux de lui, et il était presque certain que ses sentiments étaient partagés. La musique qui les avait hypnotisés n'expliquait pas tout, ses réactions auraient été différentes s'il n'avait rien ressenti. Mais Seishiro était toujours là, et, tant qu'il vivrait, Subaru ne pourrait penser à personne d'autre. Tant qu'il vivrait… Kamui sentait que leur affrontement approchait, et il se jura que personne d'autre que le Sakurazukamori ne tomberait ce jour-là. 

En voyant le jeune homme s'enfuir, Subaru hésita une seconde. Il aurait peut-être dû le rattraper, l'aider à comprendre son refus. Mais au fond il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il se sentait très mal, il avait l'impression d'agir comme Seishiro le jour où… 

Subaru se reprit. Il ne devait plus penser à cette journée. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire preuve de faiblesse, même si d'autres devaient en souffrir. Il devait se concentrer sur son vœu et faire en sorte qu'il se réalise. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui à présent. Heureusement, il lui restait peu de temps, bientôt il irait à la rencontre de Seishiro et tout serait terminé. Il se détendit et sourit à cette pensée. Au fond, tous ces doutes, ces questions ne pouvaient plus rien lui apporter, tout cela n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui. 

Oui, bientôt, il rejoindrait Seishiro, et ce jour-là plus aucune question n'aurait d'importance. 

**FIN**

[1] : Les trois chansons de Chantal Goya reprises au cours de la fic sont respectivement :

- « Un lapin »

- « Allons chanter avec Mickey »

- « Voulez-vous danser Grand-mère ? »


End file.
